Balance weights when mounted on a flange on the outside of an automotive vehicle wheel detract from the appearance of the wheel. The mounting flange also limits the radial extent of the basic wheel body configuration, or graphics, and this further affects overall design appearance.
In accordance with this invention, the balance weights are located on the inner side of the wheel body, eliminating the need for a mounting flange on the outer side. As a result, the wheel body graphics, including spokes, if any, can be extended out to the edge of the rim, giving the appearance of a larger, more attractive wheel. The appearance of the wheel is further enhanced by the absence of balance weights on the outer side.
The wheel structure preferably has a pair of circular flanges on the inner side of the wheel body concentric with the axis of rotation. Preferably, the flanges are disposed on opposite sides of the centerline of the wheel with balance weights attached to the axially outer sides of the flanges in circumferentially adjusted position to achieve both static and dynamic balance.
One object of this invention is to provide a wheel structure with balance weights having the foregoing features.
A further object is to provide a wheel structure with balance weights which is composed of simple construction, is rugged and durable in use and capable of being easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when taken with the accompanying drawings.